Time To Say Goodbye
by Nicole Kiernan
Summary: Set after 8x09. They kept in contact but she kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Matt was sitting at his desk in his office at Firehouse 51. The shift had been relatively quiet with Ambulance 61 being called out more times then truck and squad which was mainly due to it being college freshers week in Chicago.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket and as he took it out, he missed whoever it was. It was an unknown caller and Matt presumed if it was important, whoever it was would call back. As he scrolled through his phone, Matt came across texts from Gabby. After that evening they had shared together when she returned for her charity fundraiser, they had kept in contact for a while. There was nothing substantial in the conversations they had over text but he soon realised that he needed to hear from her otherwise he's get a bad feeling in his stomach. Most days he'd simply send a 'good morning' text. After over a year of no contact between the two, Matt loved seeing texts pop up on his phone from her. It had been a couple of days since he last heard from her and the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong.

Matt didn't have time to dwell too long on not hearing from Gabby as the bells rang out around the house. He threw his phone on the desk and grabbed his radio. Truck, Squad and Ambulance were all called to major accident with multiple cars piled into a truck on the highway.

They arrived back at the firehouse a few hours later, everyone's mood subdued. They weren't able to save a father that had been crushed from the impact of the crash. He had ensured his family had gotten out of the car and for that, Matt believed he was a hero.

Matt slumped into his desk once again to tackle the reports that he had let pile up. He picked up his phone that he had thrown there hours before to find he had 10 missed calls from an unknown number and one from Antonio. He hadn't heard from Gabby's brother in over a year. He also head a voicemail and clicked to listen to it. He put the phone to his ear and exhaled as the message started.

"Matt, hey, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but somethings happened to Gabby" Matt's heart sank. "She's in Chicago Med, just thought you should know. Don't know what's happening between the two of you, but I think she'd want you to be here. Its not looking good Matt".

The phone stayed at Matt's ear as his mind raced. Something has happened to Gabby and she's in Chicago? He thought she was still in Puerto Rico. What happened to her. His mind and heart was racing. There was a knock on the door and Matt turned to find Severide looking at him. The tears in his eyes were evident to his best friend.

"What's happened Casey?" Severide asked, worried about what has happened to cause this reaction in Matt.

"Gabby is in hospital" was all Matt was able to get out before walking past Kelly.

Matt raced out of his office. He had to be at Med. He quickly walked to Boden's office, ignoring the calls of concern from Kidd and Brett in the common room.

"Chief, Gabby is in hospital. I need to get to Med" Matt said as he walked into the Chief's office.

"I have just gotten off the phone for relief to replace you. Antonio called me while you were out on that last call" Chief said as Matt exhaled.

"Did he give you any information on Gabby's condition? All he said in the voicemail to me was that its not looking good" Matt pleaded.

"No he didn't, but you need to get over there" Boden said as he pulled into a hug.

Matt drove as quickly as possible as he could to get to the hospital. He abandoned his truck somewhere in the multi-level car park. He can worry about that later. The only thing on his mind, only person was Gabby, His Gabby.

Matt walked into the emergency department of Chicago Med hospital and was thankful to see Maggie at the desk

"Maggie -" Matt started to say.  
"ICU, Level 3 Casey" She said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

The sadness in her eyes just made him worry more. What happened to the love of his life for her to be in ICU.

As Matt made his way down the ICU corridor, he saw Antonio talking to a nurse. Pearl, who Matt vaguely remembered from Gabby's charity fundraiser was standing next to her.

"Antonio!" Matt called out "What's happened? Where's Gabby?"  
"Matt we need to talk. Gabby had an aneurism which burst yesterday -" Antonio started. "Hang on, aneurism? What do you mean aneurism?" Matt said.  
"She was pregnant Matt"


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first story in a long time and with the new episode out, I wanted to write something that was just going around in my mind. Don't know how long it will be but we'll see!_

_Sorry about the delay on posting, work has been crazy busy. Also thank you to anyone who wrote a review or favourited, I really appreciate it and let me know how its going and where it should go next!_

_Enjoy!_

Pregnant? Gabby was pregnant, that was impossible. There was a million thoughts running around his head. He knew how dangerous it was for her to get pregnant and sustain a pregnancy. It was one of the main reasons they had broke up two years ago. Why would Antonio call him if Gabby had gotten pregnant by someone else. That would be cruel. And it dawned on him then.

He must be the father. Their night together was nearly nine months ago now. That had been the middle of November when she had returned for two days and they shared their night together. It was the start of the August and that would mean Gabby was nearly full-term in her pregnancy. Why hadn't she told him about the baby when she found out. She would have known he would have moved heaven and earth to be there for her. And maybe that's why she didn't tell him about the baby but that doesn't mean he has to be happy with her decision.

Matt's surrounding began to come back to him and he came out of his thoughts and back to where he was sitting on the cold plastic hospital chairs on level 3 ICU.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Antonio asked him.

"Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?" He asked his former brother-in-law

Antonio sighed and sat next to Matt.

"i don't know. And that's the truth. I tried convincing her a thousand times" Antonio said

"Did you know how dangerous a pregnancy is for her? The aneurysm is from her previous pregnancy" Matt said as he fought back tears.

"She didn't tell me about it until she was past seven months in her pregnancy. I was so angry and that's when we came back to Chicago because I knew she'd need proper healthcare and not be living in a disaster zone." Antonio said, trying to tell him as much as he wanted. His hand in his pocket clinging to the envelope with Matt's name on it.

"Hang on, you and Gabby have been here for nearly two months and you didn't think to tell me! What's going on Antonio?" Matt's voice getting louder.

"Matt, if I may say. Gabby wanted to tell you, she just didn't want to disrupt your life -" Pearl interjected from Matt's other side. Matt having forgotten she was there as he focused in Antonio.

"Disrupt my life? She is my life. And that baby would be too." Matt said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It was her decision Matt. And you know her, she doesn't change her mind once its made" Antonio said.

He was right. Gabby was singled-minded in the best of times and it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Whats her condition?" Matt asked. He needed information on how she is, her condition and pregnancy could've killed her.

"Her water broke yesterday and as she was being transported to hospital, she fell unconscious. Her aneurysm had detached where it was implanted and she started bleeding internally. As soon she got to Med, she had an emergency c-section -" Matt cut him off.

"She had the baby? Are they okay?" Matt pleaded with him.

"She had a healthy baby girl. She was more three weeks early but she's healthy and is in the nursery. Congratulations, you're a dad Matt"

Matt had a daughter. He's a father. The feelings he was experiencing was amazing and euphoric and joy and then came worry, fear, anger and anguish.

His voice croaked

"And Gabby? How is she?"

Antonio's head bent as he sighed. Tears filled his eyes.

"She's in a coma. They got the bleeding under control but they don't know when she'll wake up Matt. If she'll wake up."

His heart sank.  
"Can I see her please?"  
"Yes of course, this way Matt"

Matt followed him down the corridor into the last room at the end. Gabby lay in the bed in the centre of the room. There was tubes everywhere. She was on a ventilator that was helping her breathe for her right now. His heart broke as he saw her there lying helplessly in the bed.

He dropped to his knees next to her bed with her head resting on her hand. He was careful of her midriff because of the surgery she'd gone through to bring the baby into his world. His baby. Their baby. There was a noticeable bump there that hadn't been there the last time he's seen her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." He stayed in his position for a long period of time and time went on and he didn't move. Casey eventually fell asleep in the position, when he opened his eyes next, it was dark and the only light in the room was a lamp next to her bed. Antonio was sitting on the other side of the bed. He had no idea when he had came into the room but as Matt came out of his slumber, he realised Antonio wasn't alone. He was holding a bundle in a blanket. His baby.

"Would you like to meet your daughter Matt?" He asked as Matt rose from his seat and went to the other side of the bed. Antonio rose as well. He passed the sleeping baby to her father. Matt exhaled when she was in his arms.

She looked like Gabby. She was beautiful. She was his and Gabby's. A dream he's had for years and throughout his entire relationship with Gabby had come true. He had once called Gabby his miracle. He had two miracles now. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I'll leave you to it" Antonio said as he made his way out of the room.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm your dad. And I'm gonna love you forever. And your mom will too. She's gonna wake up soon and we'll be a family. I don't even know what she wanted to name you" Matt quietly said to his daughter.

He looked to Gabby in her bed. His heart broke in a million pieces. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for the very, very late update on this. I wish I had a better excuse than I had no time but work has been crazy and I'm also interviewing for new jobs. Due to the current situation going on all around the world, I do have a bit more time on my hands so I can make some time to write. I won't promise I'll update every week but I'll try my best to update regularly. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who has interacted with the story, left reviews and asked when I'm updating next. it means a lot. Thank you!_

Gabby remained in hospital in an induced coma for ten days. During those ten days, a lot had been going on in the outside world. The baby (Matt still hadn't given her a name, in hope that Gabby would wake up to help him with it) was discharged from the hospital and was allowed to be brought home.

_A week earlier _

Dr Halstead was Gabby's primary doctor. Matt and Antonio were happy with this as they knew hime and he knew them and Gabby. He was able to be honest when he needed to and answer their questions honestly.

It was a Monday and he walked into Gabby's room to find Matt in the armchair with the baby swaddled in his arms and Antonio asleep on the cot the hospital provided as both men refused to leave, especially the Lieutenant.

"There she is!" The doctor exclaimed, alerting both men to his presence in the room.  
"I've some good news today - about the baby that. There still in no change in Gabby's condition"

He saw Matt's eye open wider when he said good news and dash a little when he realised it wasn't news about Gabby and when she'd wake up.

"You can take her home" He said, his mouth turning to a smile.

Matt stared at the doctor, wanting to make sure he had heard Will right. He could bring her home? All these thoughts suddenly came running into his head. He had nothing baby related for her. Matt hadn't left the hospital apart from short walks around the hospital, sometimes he was allowed bring the baby with him. He was so consumed with worry about Gabby and her getting better, he completely forgot that one day the baby would come home from the hospital. And besides, he still lives with Severide and Stella. He couldn't bring a baby back to the loft.

He felt he wasn't ready to bring her home and if he was being honest, and he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Matt?" Will asked the him, bringing his attention back to his surroundings.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I... I don't have anything for a baby and I'm living with Severide and St..."

"Don't worry Matt, we've got that sorted" Antonio stepped in, obviously meaning himself and Gabby when he said we.

"She bought an apartment when she came home. It's actually very similar to your old one and close as well. We have everything you need for her. Gabby was prepared... somewhat for this part." He continued.

His former brother-in-law looking surprised at him.

Matt wasn't as surprised as anyone else would be to hear Gabby was prepared for the birth of her child even though she didn't know if she'd be there to live it. He knew Gabby.

When Matt remained quiet, Antonio continued.

"She would've wanted her daughter to come home to somewhere she felt was safe. And you of course as well."

"Thanks Antonio, appreciate it." Matt said quietly, giving him a soft smile. He turned his attention back to the doctor.

"So what is the plan for her discharge?"

"Bring her up to the nursery anytime and her paediatrician will sort out the paperwork,"

"Thanks Will. I really appreciated your time over the last few days" Matt said, extending his hand to shake the doctor's hand.

"Just doing my job Matt. The best of luck with your daughter, do let me know what her name is when you guys decide." Will said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.\

Matt looked at the door, and turned to Antonio and exhaled. He gazed down at his daughter and smiled.

"You're going home sweetheart"


End file.
